Outerwatch
by ElementalDragon81
Summary: With Overwatch's new repolarization device finished and sent into space nothing could go wrong. Until Talon hears about this and sends it's two best agents to take the device so that they can freeze the world over. Also Lena is starting to question her feelings for Amèlie, and whats the deal with Genji and ? Sorry bad summary.
1. This is where it has begun

Outerwatch

So this is an Overwatch fic and since I was in the beta in know a decent amount of information, but if something is wrong just correct me and I will fix it. ENJOY THE SHOW!

Prolouge

Deep underground of the Hollywood Goldshire Studio's lay the base of the secret lair of the organization Talon. "So what do you think the newly reformed Overwatch is planning now?" muttered a dark mysterious figure to several others.

"Sources tell that the Overwatch team has launched a small platoon into space, and they have a weapon capable of freezing the poles back to how they were a few years ago" one of the figures in the back mutters.

"Interesting? If we can get our hands on that weapon then we could threaten to freeze the earth after freezing every major Overwatch point in the world, and I know just who to send. REAPER! WIDOWMAKER! YOU TWO ARE GOING TO SPACE" yells the main voice.

"With pleasure sir" mutters a darkly dressed skeleton masked figure.

"We will make sure there are none left to even breath" says a blue skinned scantly dressed women with a multi-eyed helmet.

Lena (aka Tracer)

Lena's log day 5. It's been almost a week since some of the Overwatch members were sent to space to help with Mei's re-polarization project. Things are going great, and so far the current members that agreed to go are Genji, , Winston (who seems nostalgic about this),Reinhart, Mei, myself, Torbjorn, and returning from being a merc soldier 76. Though there have only been three things that have been bugging me and that is that and Genji can't get a room,Mei hates to be alone (so now I share a room with her), and I can't stop having these odd dreams about that assassin I met back in Kings road. WHY CAN'T I STOP THINKING ABOUT HER!. That's when I hear the shower behind me turn off.

"Wow that show feels so nice and its a lot better then the ones back in the some of the Overwatch bases" I hear the peppy and cheery voice of my room mate say.

"Well I would guess you were in there quite a while, but please tell me there's some hot water left" I ask curiously as I observe the calm, chubby Asian women before me, and I can kind of relate to what she's been through in a way (except me being frozen out of time her within time). "Guess I'll go take one, and then we can hit the sack" I mutter walking into the shower and putting on the smaller version of my chronological stabilizer that's water proof.

As I slip free of the heavy one that usually keeps me within the plain of time I still contemplate why i've been dreaming about that strange assassin. Why does the lov seem so familiar, bloody ell this is going to be an awful experience. Why does she seem so familiar? Yet I start to forget about it as I step into the shower and turn the water to cold.

Torbjorn.

It's been about 5 days since the station launched and about 3 years since I started building it. I honestly hope nobody tries to destroy this thing otherwise they'll be meeting the business end of my turret. Thats when I hear a smash down the hall. "Dam it not a moments rest here is there" I mutter carrying my hammer with me in case of some needed repairs.

"Say that again you hunk of metal!" Screams the familiar voice of my old friend Jack Morrison aka 76.

"I said Omnids are just as equal as humans are and should be treated as such. If you don't like it that is your problem. Atode anata hearless kirā o sanshō shite kudasai." I hear the robotic voice of one of our slightly newer members reply, and from what i'm guessing that was an insult in his native tounge.

"Listen you walking heap of metal I know what you said an I don't like to be insulted!" I hear Jack scream. By the volume of his voice he might wake up everyone else...ughhh I better go stop him.

"WILL YOU TWO KNOCK IT OFF AND TRY NOT TO DO ANYMORE DAMAGE THEN YOU ALREADY HAVE DONE!" I scream causing the three to jump in supprise by the harshness of my voice. "NOW IF YOU DON'T MIND I'M GOING TO REPAIR THAT HOLE IN THE WALL YOU CAUSED MORRISON" I scream particularly at Jack just so he knows I mean business.

"Fine, but I'd like an apology later" Jack mutters before heading straight for his room, and that's when Genji to his leave to his room.

I swear those two will never get along as long as Jack dislikes Omnids, ohhh well might as well get started repairing this wall.

"Torbjorn my old friend what happened here" booms the immeasurable voice of my best friend in Overwatch.

"Reinheart! Nothing really Jack must've punched the wall while in his argument with Genji." I say hitting the wall with my hammer repairing it almost instantly. Strange how this hammer does that?

"When your done how about you and me get a drink afterward. I brought Scotch and Vodka" He says enthusiastically.

"For you old friend lets go and GET DRUNK!" I scream putting my hammer in its harness.

So first chapter, how did you enjoy it? Also side note I'm an American so British terminology is lost on me. So if you have suggestions for basic British terms message me. I really hope I got some of this lore accurate as well so message me if I didn't. Lol see ya next time.


	2. Mission Gone Wrong Lovers Reunite

Reaper.

Dam it I had to be stuck in this tiny spaceship with Amèlie on our way to that stupid Overwatch space station. I bet Torbjorn built it, and ohhhh boy he's going to be a pissed little man when this thing drills right into it's hull. "Sorry to disturb your plotting Reaper but were almost there. It seems we also have a problem...Merde , il est le titane." I hear her scream in French.

"So it's made of titanium I guess were going to have to sneak in and shoot the weapon from the inside. This will be fun, and I may even get to kill some old friends."I mutter darkly thinking of my bullets piercing their hearts and skulls. That's when my mind goes to my old trainee Jack Morrison. Oh how i'll love putting a bullet through his skull, and his screams of pain will finally give me my revenge.

"Votre Reaper torsadée" Mutters the only member of Talon that actually doesn't fear me...

"So what if I am...It's my job and besides they left me to die out there" I mutter loading my guns just as the ship lands. "I don't care what they were to me anymore, and my only goal is to fulfill the mission" I mutter putting on my equipment so I can actually survive. Sneaking in was a sinch but me and Amèlie decide to part ways to make finding the machine easier. It's hard to believe the little mechanic built this entire thing himself...Though now that I think about it his only two friends are a turret and Reinheart. Thats when I hear an all to familiar voice.

"So I said to the guy 'IF YOU DON'T GET ME MORE ALE I'LL BE TOSSING YOUR BLOODY HEAD OUT THE DOOR ON TO THE PAVEMENT!' and then he got me like 20 drinks out of fear before I left, and now I'm never able to set foot in that bar again" mutters the small Swedish or Scottish voice of my old pal Torbjorn.

"Thats nothing I once went to a bar for a drink and I broke down the front wall of the fucking place, and then the bartender just freaked out and ran" Mutters the heavy German accent of Reinheart. Oh this is going to be pleasant.

"Sorry to interupt you drinking stories but it's time to reap!" I say firing a hale of bullets at them, but I forgot that Reinheart carries that fucking shield everywhere so none of my shots connected.

"Damit Reyes can't we just have one month without Talon trying to blow up the world or some shit" I hear Torbjorn mutter over the bullets, and not a second later he screams "TURRETS FIRE". I have to wraith out before i'm torn to shreds by 15 turrets. Guess it's time for a tactical retreat into the vents.

"DAM IT HE GOT AWAY!" I hear Reinheart below loudly as I hear his heavy footsteps pass by

"He couldn't have gotten far, but to be safe i'm activating a security lockdown, nobody gets in or out until I say so" I hear Torbjorn mutter. Damit things have gotten more complicated.

+18 ahead. You have been warned and don't say I didn't because I FUCKING DID!

Amèlie (Widowmaker)

'This is just fantastique...firstly the first room I turn into is a bathroom, and secondly i'm locked in here'. "Dam il Reaper vous ne savez pas comment fonctionne furtivité !" I mutter quietly cursing the wraith for triggering an alarm. Now they know where here this is going to be nearly impossible to do how did that idiot get detected!

"Hey WHO ENTERED THE LUE WHILE I'M TAKIN A SHOWER ERE!" I quickly hear as I reach for my sniper, and yet I couldn't move to shoot due to the site I saw that strange British girl from Kings row, and as I looked down her naked body from her nice C cup breast(at least by the look of it) to her thick juicy ass, and then the one thing that hit me straight in the face was that she had at least a 8in flaccid cock just hanging there! "Wait that face...Amèlie is that you lov?" Her soft Gentle voice glides into my ears as though a sweet melody that i've only heard once before.

"Wait Lena!" I nearly scream out of surprise, and then some of my memories that were stored away start flooding back. "YOUR ALIVE WE ALL THOUGHT YOU DIED IN THAT PLANE EXPERIMENT!" I scream to hell knows where as I rush up the wet nude girl and hug her tightly so she doesn't disappear on me again. I can't lose her again, but were on the opposite sides...I could always quit Talon!?

" I know and i'm sorry...I was lost in time for so long, and when I was finally back in it I couldn't find ya lov. Time Jumping twonk who couldn't realize i was pete tong" I hear her mutter softly into my ear. "Yet we've both done some things wrong like you shooting that Omnid in Kings Row" she says casually like it wasn't a big deal.

"I was just doing what Talon told me to do, but I don't care about them anymore I quit Talon and I want to join Overwatch, I want to be with you Lena!" I scream before I kiss the girl deeply nearly driving her into the shower again. I feel her tongue dart into my mouth, but before we begin to battle I feel her pull away.

As I give her a surprised look she mutters gently to me "Listen luv I don't know if I can hold it back ere, and I want to know if your alright with this". At this I smile and whisper into her ear the thing i've said to her since we were 18.

"Prenez -moi maintenant ma douce colombe (Take me now my sweet dove), besides you know I suck at speaking English"

"About as much as I do speaking French" she quips back before kissing me harshly. In an instant I can feel my bare body against the frigid ice cold wall (when did she? Ah well fuck it).As we both pull away from the kiss I look into her warm hazel eyes and still see the warmth I did all those years ago.

"S'il vous plaît mon amour laissez -moi goûter ta bite suckulant(Please my love let me taste your suckulant cock).As I bend down and take the tip slowly into my mouth my thoughts go to what's happened to both Lena and myself over the past few years. It all started with her disappearance, then the Omnid assassination, a few small fights at for different targets, the Museum incident, a few more small fights, and now here. But I forget these thoughts as my head starts rythmecially moving down her lanky throbbing shaft.

"Door Opening" says a small robotic voice.

"Hey Lena we have...Oh lord" I hear a heavy Swedish accent blurt out, and with this I turn my head to see none other than Torbjorn and Reinheart looking at me. 'Oh shit' is all I can bother to think with a cock still in my mouth.

"CUMMING!" Screams the heavy British accent of my lover as her seeds fill my mouth rapidly. Quickly I pull away out of shock which causes some to cover my face. "Um sorry lov. Be with you in a moment chaps" I hear her say as I watch her close the door.

"Well this is going to be difficult to explain Mon Cherri" I say picking up my discarded outfit.

"Ya but were going to make them understand" She says getting dressed. She takes a moment and slaps my ass a bit. "You know you have a lovely twat" she whispers as she passes me by.

On the other side of the door

"Well that was more of Lena then I needed to see" mutters a slightly confused Reinheart.

"I agree with you there, but we better ask for an explanation before we decide to shoot that assassin's bloody blue head off" mutters an equally confused Torbjorn.

"Best not to talk about someone who's right behind ya lot's" Says a slightly irriated Tracer. She gives both of them a quick slap on the head before Amèlie walks out of the door.


End file.
